Missing Italy
by madi989
Summary: Japan is visiting Italy but something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

a GerIta fanfiction... this is my first fanfic so dont be too rude please..

Italy has been with japan for some time and I can't help but say that I'm beginning to become jealous. Italy has been showing Japan a lot of his culture and Japan is always so fascinated. I mean this gnawing feeling in my gut is getting stronger. Maybe they haven't said anything to me because they have gotten captured or something. Oh God, I hope not. I almost want to call Italy to see if he's alright. I mean it's been about two weeks since has said anything to me. It's been peaceful… but painful at the same time. I never would have thought that I would have said that about Italy. I need to call him or im just going to get worse.

I dial Italy's number into the phone. And I wait for a bit. I hear someone pick it up. "Italy?"

"Ve~Germany! Germany! I don't think I have long! Please! Someone really scary is at my house and I could hear Japan scream downstairs. Plea-!" Italy hung up. Or someone did. Damn it! Why didn't I guess this? It's probably England or America. I go out to my car and I start it. I drive over to Italy's place. But I guessed wrong. The entire place is destroyed. Damn it! Damn it! Italy is in danger for real this time and I'm not sure what to do. I have no idea who took him but I sure as hell will kill them when I find them.

Should I continue this story?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short like the last one but I had a writer's block…. MER sorry yea next chapter will be way longer and better (this chapter may be a little cheesy LOL)

I ran upstairs, I wanted to double check. I could see nail marks on the wall; it looked like Italy didn't go down without a fight for once. Dear god. I feel as if this is my fault. I should have gone with. Or I should have kept in contact with him. I don't know what to do. I don't know who took him. They didn't leave that long ago. I just got off the phone with Italy about 20 minutes ago. But they could be anywhere by now. I run out to my car and I hurry up and get in. This is a really long road and there are no other turns so I should be okay. I go the opposite direction in which I came. I'm going at full speed down the long dirt road. My heart's racing and I feel anxious. This is my fault. I can't believe I was stupid enough not to keep in contact with him. I hear my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pick it up and I hear Romano.

"Hey, have you talked to Italy lately? I haven't heard from him in a few weeks." Romano seems pretty relaxed, which is about to change.

"Yea um… I guess you could say I've heard from him," I'm still going at full speed.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?" Romano's voice is beginning to sound angry.

"Here's the thing… he's been with japan for a few weeks and… well… Italy and Japan were at Italy's place and they…well… got kidnapped." I say feeling ashamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LET THEM GET KIDNAPPED YOU STUPID POTATO BASTARD!" Romano was at full scream at this point. "I OUTTA SLAP YOU!"

"I'm trying to get them back. Alright I'm trying my best," I'm trying not to tear up; never have I teared up over someone else. "I know this is my fault so you don't need to say it."

"YOU STUPID FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!" Romano is continually yelling into the phone. I hang up. I've got more important things to do. I can see a black van out in the distance. I bet that's it. That better be it. If its not then I don't know what I will do. I push on the gas as hard as possible. I get close up to the van. This has to be it. I grab my bag full of files and paper which is extremely heavy and put it on the gas. I climb out the window and stand on the front of my car. I jump on the back of the black van and try opening the doors. The doors fly open and I see Italy and Japan tied up.

"Doitsu!" Italy says. The man in the passenger seat gets up and pulls out a gun, and fires straight at me. I feel an enormous pain in my shoulder. I last through the pain, the great pain of the bullet stuck into my left shoulder. I attempt to get into the van but the man that shot me kicks my chest and I fly off the van. My body is flinging around weak and I hit the ground, and I feel my head hit something. I look up to see the van stop, Which is the last thing I see before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright :3 time to get things a moving

My shoulder throbbed and my heart sank when I woke up to Italy tied to a chair being whipped. My mouth was covered with a cloth. But screamed into the cloth. My screams grabbed italy's attention. He looked over at me and began to cry.

"Doitsu!" He said with the rest of his breathe. I looked over to see Japan chained to a wall. I almost wanted to slap myself when I woke up to this. But even if I wanted to slap myself, I wouldn't be able to. My heads are bound behind my back. I began to attempt to un-tie my hands. The rope was too tight around my wrists. My feet are bound too. The man that was currently whipping Italy turned around to look at me. So I closed my eyes to pretend that I am asleep. Yet he still walked over to me and cracked the whip across my bare chest. The strike startled me. He took the cloth off my mouth.

"I want to hear your screams." He said. What a sick bastard. I pulled the whip back and I rolled around and evaded the strike. "Don't run from me. You know what… fine. Maybe I'll just keep whipping little weakling over here. Better yet…" He ran over to Italy and began to unbutton his pants. I could see Italy freaking out again.

"Fine! Whip me, but don't touch him!" The man turned around and walked over to me. I noticed the ropes around my feet were become loose as I struggled. The man whipped me and the ropes that were keeping my feet bound were loose enough to get them free. I stood up and when the man pulled back to whip me again he got a good kick to the family jewels. He dropped the whip and slumped down crying from the hard kick. My hands were still bound. The rope was too tight. Another man ran into the room carrying a gun. He shot at my but with poor aiming. It completely missed me. He kept shooting at me with poor aim and as he got closer he still missed. He eventually ran out of bullets. In which he pulled out a large knife. He ran toward me and clumsily attacked me. I swung past him easily and evaded the attack and I counter attacked him by kicking him with all force in the back. He fell to the ground and I jumped onto his back with all force. Which it almost seems like I broke his back. The first man came back again to attack me and I kicked him in the jaw. I grabbed the knife and ran over to Italy.

"Italy can you cut off these ropes?" Italy looked up.

"How? My hands are behind my back." He said.

"Well take the knife and cut these off. Pretend to cut a tomato behind your back." I said. Italy shrugged. I handed him the knife "Just try not to cut my hand or arm or anything please." This took about five minutes or so to do because he kept slicing my hand. When most of it was cut off I just ripped the rest apart. I cut Italy's rope off of his hands and feet. I sure do wish I had my shirt. Because for once, Italy has more clothing on than I do. I ran over to Japan. He looked unconscious. I tried prying his chains apart but im too weak at the moment to do that. "Can you go check them to see if they have a key?"

"Well they have a whole ring of keys." Italy said examining the key ring. He brought the key ring over to me and I looked at it. Damn there's at least 20 keys here. I tried at least 10 before I found the right key. Japans body fell to the ground. I checked his pulse… still alive. Good. Maybe I can wake him up. I try shaking his body, his head. I also tried clapping too but nothing seemed to work. He was out. He has whip marks across his chest, and the wounds are slightly bleeding. I picked up japan quickly and ran to the door. I set him down and kicked the door open. When we walked out the door all I could see is a place flooded with people and black vans.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart sank a little when I saw the place flooded. I decided that going out this way may be no good, until I came to the sudden realization… they were all wearing the same clothing. I looked back at the men lying on the floor. There were enough to suit up all three of us.

"Japan, Italy, go take the clothing off of those men." I commanded. Of course they did without question. I searched the men for weapons or anything useful. I came up with a single pistol fully loaded, some extra rounds, and a wad of money. They must've been paid to kidnap Italy. I threw the money disregarding it. I went and unclothed a man. It was a close fit. I thought it would be big. I looked back at japan and Italy. Their clothing was humongous on them. Japan rolled up his clothing and Italy did the same. "Let's go."

We went back outside and started down the large fire escape. No one even glanced at us as we made our way down. Once we got to the bottom is when problems began to occur…

"Oy man, did you getchyo pay for that whiney dude….wait… you ain't Robby." He pulled out his pistol. I started at him and kicked the pistol from his hand. "Hey! We got escapers over here!"

Wielding my pistol I shot at men heading at me. I commanded that Italy get behind me. He shrieked at every bullet that whizzed past his face or past me. My heart pounded. I can't let him get hurt, even if I had to give my life for him. All I could hear was my heart beat. _Ba-bum. _My pistol ran out of bullets. I felt like the world was slowing down. I went for my extra rounds, locking them into the gun and shooting. Life was going as slow as it ever has. _Ba-bum. _I didn't notice till the whole world was spinning that I had been shot. I can't give up! Not now! I at least have to tell him! _Ba-bum. _I kept shooting even though the men had fled. I could hear a faint yelling. I could see Italy, in front of me, yelling. I couldn't understand him. I felt dizzy. I opened my mouth to speak. No! I can't… give… up… _ba-bum_

"Italy…"


End file.
